ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Cave of Darkness
The Cave of darkness is a mysterious cave existing in the frozen north regions of the world. This cave as its name suggests is perpetually dark regardless of how much light is brought within it. This is the trail one must face to acquire Korins mystic water, the cave is sacred and has many methods to repel those who are unworthy and acts as test for those who enter. These tests can range from a twisting labyrinth of shadows to dark projections of ones past which bar their path. You can roleplay here with admins permission to obtain the Korins sacred water power development event. Your character must be at least level 10 and not possess any racial transformations to roleplay here. Roleplay area The Androids trial Bastion walks towards the darkness present before him, in his sights lay the cave of darkness the location of the mystic water a source of power Bastion could aspire to attain. Korin had sent him there stating he would have to prove his worth and come out of the other side to attain the power he seeks. "Hmm well i suppose it is called the Cave of darkness for good reason but it does seem a little on the nose." he laughs to himself trying to sound self assured but there is a tint of worry but hesitantly he walks in. The cave is pitch black even with the light of his ki he cannot see beyond a few feet ahead of him the cave echo's frequently especially anything Bastion says. There is a constant sound of shifting and scratching as if he isn't alone Bastion remembers Korins words echoing through his mind "Be careful in that place, the darkness is more then it seems and less caring for the sake of what enters it than you could ever know" With a gulp Bastion decides to steel his determination and push forward he shouts to the cave "Throw whatever you want at me, you wont break me I need this to protect that which i hold dear and you wont stop me from attaining it" The darkness pulsates and undulates blocking off the path he was taking and creating a side tunnel a disembodied voice echos through beckoning him to come forth although he is still hesitant he follows it. The tunnel opens into a large table with a pedestal upon it is the water emanating a bright light on its own Bastion steps towards it but is immediately cut off by a sharp voice "NO Bastion, what in the hell do you think you are doing?" The darkness slowly shapes itself into the form of a woman although from the outside it appears to be nothing but darkness What bastion can see makes him freeze and tense up "M-m-mother? To him he see's Estelle Allara his mother who in this world is deceased. She looks sad and even slightly disgusted "Why Bastion, why would you become a monster like that? Filthy machines are what cost me my life and you became on of them? Did you hate me that much, despite all the love and care i gave you still turned against me" She begins crying the tears echoing throughout the cave clearly cutting deep into Bastion Psyche "N-no Mom you don't understand i never asked to be this way, i never asked to be made into a machine, i would never go against you i swear. Please don't you beleive your own son?" The darkness pauses and then seems to rile up as it screams at him "LIAR!!!! You never loved me as a mother, you would always hide away you were an ungrateful spiteful little brat who cost me the only person whoever truelly loved me." These words cut Bastion like a knife he tries to argue but just finds himself overwhelmed being pushed down and crushed by the darkness. Lying helpless on the cave floor the visage of his mother appears to be the last thing he sees until something snaps within him and the darkness is slowly but surely pushed back "How dare you take that high and mighty tone with me. Yes i was timid and scared child but who's fault is that? You are the one who rejected me, every time i tried to show love and care or wanted it from you all you did was push me away. Yes dad left you but you sulked like a child when you werent the only one who lost someone and you had the gall to blame me and cast me asside because of that, I was never good enough for you, i was never in the right. Given how badly you treat me its a miracle i was ever on your side to begin with." Bastion starts approaching the visage and it begins cowering in his presence "You were a bitter, hateful excuse for a mother these machines dont make a monster not caring is what does that" He is now stood over her "I forgive you, what you did left scars and some of them may never heal but i forgive you. You're my mother no matter what you do" The Darkness bursts into nothing leaving no obstacles between him and the water. He picks up the water "well here goes nothing" he downs the water in one attempt and just stands there "huh i don't feel anything, perhaps ths was a dud after all" as soon as he finishes the sentence he feels a pulse in himself and collapses to his hands and knees writhing in agony he can't even speak or let out a noise of pain, all he can see is a bright light as his skin seems to writhe and detach forming a gaint mass of flesh wires and machines growing on its itself and convulsing unnaturally until he all he can see is the hideous mass of himself reflecting in the dark before him before finally everything goes black Bastion awakens with a gasp he is spralled along the ground outside the mouth of the cave, he desperately looks at his hands to confirm he is still him. He can feel it although his android side remains unmoved the human essence within him had grown stronger and he walks off a changed man. The trails of an eager demon After an unusual run in with the 'Bean Cat' as Toko called him, Toko head off towards the cave, the 'Bean Cat' didn't tell him much but Toko got excited and ran off towards the cave before he could hear more, Shibo plods along behind Toko as he enters the cave beaming with excitement. Besides the sounds of Toko's footsteps echoing the cave is silent, the darkness within it is unnaturally dense and light does not seem to pierce it, throughout the tunnels Toko gets an uneasy feeling he is not alone that there is something watching him. He can hear a faint voice echoing though he cannot tell what it is saying it appears to be eminating from much deeper within the cave Shibo pipes in "I can't see a thing in here, why are we even here, make a ball of Ki so we can see" Toko shakes his head "NAAAAAAH I'm like 120 percent pos'tiv I can smell my way to the treasure" "Who said there was treasure you imbecile, and speak properly" Shibo Sighs "The Bean Cat said there was a Magical Whatever!" "He said Mystical WATER" he curses under his breath "You can't smell water" "I BET I CAN YOU WA-" thunk! Toko collides with a wall Shibo manages to create a glow from himself, however it barely makes an impact on the darkness "How about we follow the probably evil voice..." "OKAY!" Toko shouts with enthusiasm and giggles at the echo, he then marches confidently in the direction of the voice, bumping into many things along the way. Eventually the voice starts becoming audible seemingly speaking directly to Toko "So it is treasure you seek young demon? Well you are in the right place, hidden in this cave is a treasure horde that would rival kings treasuries. The finest ores and jewels the most exquisite fabrics and tapestries and finally the most extraordinary weapons smithed from the legendary oricalchum, blades capable of cutting down even the gods themselves swords, spears, axes, lances any weapon your heart can desire is there. All you have to do is find it little one and it will all be yours" There is an area that appears to fork as toko walks into the divide head first one side seems to be mildly illuminated as if to guide him in that direction Toko stands and ponders a bit, Shibo begins to get agitated, "C'mon lets go, I want to be able to see my own wisp" Toko shakes his head "FIRST RULE OF DUNGEONS! ALWAYS GO THE WRONG WAY FIRST!" he pauses and grins and whispers to himself "Secret treasure" he then dashes off down the darkened corridor "I BET THE COOLEST SWORD IS THIS WAY!" The voice continues to echo "If you want the treasure then you are going the wrong way, even i do not know what may lay down the path you are traveling" several passages in the distance seem vaguely illuminated "Sorry Mister Voice! but I choose the unlit one... AGAIN! WAHAHAHA" he runs down chuckling like a maniac, this has immediately become a really funny game in his eyes! With what he believes to be a cool sword at the end. The voice sounds equal parts confused and irritated "I don't understand, you seem to want the treasure but not to go the way to it? You are an odd little demon aren't you?" Another passageway lights up "This will be your last chance to find the treasure any further and its unknown territory" "BUT BUT BUT" Toko seems confused "So am I tricking you are are you tricking me Mister Dungeon?" While he ponders this he carries on down the dark route "Because I KNOW the Sword is down here, and you haven't shown me a sword down your way!?" Shibo sighs "That doesn't make any sense..." The voice shifts from confused to downright befuddled "What? Am i tricking you? Or are you just purposely ignoring me? I don't understand how can you be so dense but still think i'm trying to do something wrong" The darkness writhes and pulses and then seems to shatter revealing what looks like a flat space in a 2d layout with loads of small sprites "Uh i wasn't supposed to do that, oh dear what do i do now........sigh fine you want your sword here take it and cut up this place, im done with you" a sword that appears to have a bottle in its hilt appears it is floating with a slight glow about it though the light obscures its features "YES! TOKO WINS!" he runs at the sword and grabs it, and starts swinging it happily "Hmmmm, this one is good Mister Dungeon but the weird bottle on the bottom makes it weigh bad, now can we go to your treasure I bet it's good if you wanted to show it to me so bad?" Shibo huffs "Living with you is eternal suffering..." The sprites move but to little effect as they are sprites and fall to the flails of the toko the whole scene breaks like it was made of cardboard revealing the central room where toko's hand held the sword there is now a pedistal with the sacred water upon it with a label reading "drink me, idiot" Toko looks really sad for a second, on the verge of tears, "D....Did I kill Mister Dungeon.. I wanted to see his treasure..." Shibo bops him on the head "No you ingrate he left you a note, look at the sword" Toko looks at what was his sword... he brushes of the fact it changed "Hmmm... Hmm... Ahh" he continues making noises mimicking what he hears intellectuals do "Hmmm.... Yes.... Ahh... Shibo I can't read!" he says bluntly. Shibo then floats over to it about to explain. They can hear what amounts to grunting of irritance and annoyance "IT SAYS DRINK ME YOU IDIOTS, how can one be so dense, just drink the damn water and be done with it then i wont have to feel my brain collapse from this lunacy" "YEY MISTER DUNGEON! OKAY!" Toko downs the water eagerly, he pauses looking stressed for a moment. "That... Tasted nasty... Like that horrible bitter stuff" Shibo looks at him with curiosity "You mean Coffee?" "YEAH THAT!" "You realize that you're supposed to be hurting now?" Shibo continues under his breath "Come on hurry up and let this kill you please..." Toko chuckles, then suddenly stops, first Shibo explodes, then Toko falls to the ground in agony, he wails in pain for a bit, swords appearing around him, all of the Rock fragments turn into blades and dig deep into the ground, it seems as though its a similar reaction as when you grip something hard in pain. Shibo manages to reform, but his form is shaky, "D...Dammit, Just die, This is hurting me too!" he resist exploding again, "FINE DAMMIT, DON'T DIE BUT GET BETTER" Shibo somehow reacts with the King's Sword creating a new sword, it is wrapped up in dark flames masking the actual image of the sword, "TOKO LOOK A NEW SWORD!" Through the agony Toko is going through the promise of a new sword gives him focus, he drags himself over and grabs it causing a geyser of flames, as they clear Toko is stood proud holding a new version of the Kings Blade, however it is a fleeting form, Shibo emerges from it and it returns to normal, however the pain seems to have passed. After a few moments standing proud, Toko collapses, his little body most likely tired from pushing it's physical limits. Although collapsed, he begins snoring with a large grin on his face. The trails of the drakeblooded one Shin was informed by Korin that to become stronger he had to visit the Cave of Darkness to obtain something that would help him along his journey. As he enters the cave he gets a chill sent down his spine that makes his grip the sheath of one of his swords. "Something feels... strange." he says to himself as he begins travelling further in. The cave is silent bar the noises made by Shin, the darkness is unnatural as it seems heavy and thick snuffing out most light present making it hard for one to get their barings and even harder to tell what direction they are heading. It feels as though this darkness is exploiting Shins notorious lack of directional sense and makes it hard for him to sense his own position. Shin keeps walking and trying to see his direction but eventually gives up and stops taking a look around. "Darn... I'm lost again aren't I? I can't risk using Geppou in here as I don't know where the closest wall is and I'd rather not be planted inside of it." he says to himself before he begins walking what he assumes is forward once again. The darkness seems to get heavier and feels like it has an actual tangible presence even Shin can tell he is not moving towards where he is intending, he is beginning to hear what sounds like voices but at this point they are far too distant to make out properly though the do offer a cursory beacon for him to follow. Shin holds his hand out as if to feel the shadows in front of him but hears the voices shortly after. "Hey, there's people nearby, hopefully they can help me get where I'm going." he says before rushing forward to follow the voices. "They sound almost familiar it's weird." he says to himself before he stops to get his bearings again and heads for the voices once again. As he gets closer the voices get clearer one is clearly that of a woman though a young one, he is still a bit too far out to make out what she is saying but it is clear she is straight on from where he is